This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Although many therapeutic strategies exist for molecular targets accessible from the outside of the cell (e.g. therapeutic antibodies) or within the cytoplasm (e.g. small molecule inhibitors), they are not applicable to molecular targets that lie within the membrane bilayer. The hydrophobic phospholipid bilayer imposes an impenetrable barrier to water-soluble polar therapeutic agents. We are probing EBV-LMP-1's Transmembrane Activation Domain with Synthetic Peptide Antagonist in attempt to find novel LMP-1 complexes.